


Più di mille parole

by another_me



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché a volte parlare non serve! Le parole sono superflue e tutto il tuo io dice chi sei e non c'è bisogno di spiegazioni! Non c'è bisogno di domande! E' tutto lì, sotto i nostri occhi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Più di mille parole

Occhi. Erano la prima cosa che avevo notato. Grandi, allegri, intelligenti.  
Mani. Così forti ma sicure. Mani che non possono fare del male. Eleganti, curate, allenate. Mani di un uomo abituato non a lavorare ma a comandare anche se io sapevo, lo sentivo, lui era in grado di rimboccarsi le maniche.  
Braccia. Toniche. In cui potersi rifugiare. Braccia che mi avevano fatto pensare, subito, ad una casa.  
Labbra. Avevo pensato che fossero del colore perfetto per la sua carnagione. Non troppo rosse, ma abbastanza perché i miei occhi finissero spesso per osservarle. E poi amavo il modo in cui pronunciava la “m”. Le sue labbra si baciavano e io desideravo, davvero, che lui baciasse me.  
Spalle. Forti, muscolose, belle, comode. Avevo la sensazione che fossero il miglior posto su cui dormire. Di sicuro meglio del giaciglio di paglia che mi aspettava a fine giornata.  
Spada. Mi resi conto che avrei dovuto temerlo. Che mi stava minacciando, con quell’arma, ma davvero non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a…

 

 _Capelli. Così biondi. Mi avevano colpito subito. Non ne avevo mai visti di così lucenti._  
Collo. Così sottile e delicato che temevo potesse spezzarsi solo con una leggera pressione.  
Occhi. Puri, sinceri, lucidi. Mi riusciva difficile credere che una fanciulla così innocente potesse aver pianificato qualcosa per nuocere al mio signore.  
Piedi. Scalzi, sporchi, come anche le sue mani. Era abituata a lavorare, o forse era costretta a farlo.  
Fiducia. Quello che vedevo nei suoi occhi, nonostante le stessi puntando contro la mia spada.  
Sorriso. L’ultima cosa che vidi prima di ucciderla.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie alla mia beta justsomeone (su EFP)...


End file.
